


Arthur Morgan/Reader: Oneshots, imagines, drabbles, etc

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Arthur Morgan Imagines, Arthur Morgan fluff, Arthur Morgan smut, Arthur Morgan x Reader - Freeform, Arthur Morgan x Reader fluff, Arthur Morgan x Reader smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Protective Arthur, RDR2, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Smut, Top Arthur, arthur morgan - Freeform, read dead redemption 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: A collection of my writings for Red Dead Redemption. Will mostly be Arthur/Reader. Most, if not all, of the work I upload here will be requests sent in by my followers. Feel free to leave a comment if you have a request or some ideas!





	1. Chapter 1

**Ask** : hey hey hello! i was wondering, if you take requests of course, if you could write some angst with Arthur? maybe something where the reader risks her safety to help him or get him out of some shit and he gets mad at her because he can’t stand the thought of her being hurt and they have a fight or something? with or without a happy end? i’m just sad so i need to make myself more sad because that’s how emotions work yes. I love your blog and everything you write is so good i’m like HOW?! love you!

**Warning** : Angst, cursing.

**Pairing** : Arthur Morgan x Reader

**A/N:** Thank you very much for your ask, hope this is what you wanted! I chose the happy ending because there’s already too many sad endings in RDR2. Also (Y/Whole/Name) means your whole name, in case any of you have no idea what I mean by that. I feel like there’s other ways to put that… but… it’s all I could come up with.

 

***

 

Arthur had gone out hunting, and he was taking far too long. He said he’d only be an hour since he was just hunting rabbits, which were plentiful around your camp. But he had been gone way longer than that. The sun was already starting to set.

“I’m gonna go check on Arthur.” You said aloud, mostly to yourself.

“He’s fine, you’re worrying for nothin’.” Karen said from her sleeping mat. “But if you go to town could you pick me up some candy from the general store?”

“Sure.” You sat up and dusted your pants off, shoving your pistol into its holster. “If I’m not back before the sun is completely set let Charles or Sadie know, alright?”

She waved you off and you picked up your shotgun from the barrel beside you and whistled for your horse. You thought that once you started riding you would calm down since you were taking matters into your own hands, but your heart only sped up with the distance you rode.

You had no idea where to start. You hadn’t even seen him leave so the direction you took was a guess. For a while you called for him, looking for and signs of recent horse tracks or footprints. But you found none. After that led nowhere you started asking around Valentine since that was the closest town to you.

“Excuse me sir, have you seen a man on a white horse come through here?” You asked the first person you came across, a farm boy carrying a big bale of hay. He just shook his head and continued on his way. “Thank you, big help.”

You knew it wasn’t his fault but you couldn’t help but feel even more hopeless. You kept telling yourself that he was probably fine, just got caught up hunting. There was rarely anything that he couldn’t handle. So, why did you feel so worried then?

You were close to giving up when you walked in the general store to buy Karen her candy. As you slid the change over the counter you heard the sheriff muttering about a hunter he’d had trouble bringing in.

You glanced over to see him talking to an older woman who was shaking her head in disgust. “Yeah, he sure put up quite the fight. But you know me.” He lit up the cigar he had just paid for. “Wouldn’t’a had to do it if he didn’t get smart with me, all I wanted to know was why he was hunting that many damn rabbits. Had about ten in this giant potato sack, and he was still hunting. Not there’s nothin’ wrong with that, of course.”

There was no need to stay anymore, you knew exactly where Arthur was. You shoved the candy in your pocket and left the store without getting your change back, something the clerk was sure to slide into his pocket.

Sure enough, there he was, one arm snaked between the bars in an attempt to reach the only thing within reach, a plain wood chair.

“What are you gonna do with that once you get it?” You asked after a while of watching him struggle.

Arthur snapped his head in your direction, furrowing his brows. “(Y/N)? What the hell are you doing here?” He asked and pulled his arm back into the cell.

“Well, you took too long, so I thought I’d check around and see if you needed saving. And here you are.” You grinned and started sifting through the drawers of the sheriff’s desk. Nothing.

_“Are you out of your goddamn mind?”_ Even though it wasn’t Arthur who said it you knew it was what he was thinking. You turned around to see the sheriff, one hand on the gun that sat in his holster. Shit. Alright, no big deal.

“There you are!” You laughed and watched the door slowly shut behind him. Once it closed you looked back to him, your brain struggling to think of what to do or say. “I was, uh,” You were awful at lying to lawmen. They made you nervous.

“You were getting into that cell, that’s what you were doing.” He nodded to the empty cell beside Arthur.

“Goddamnit.” Arthur sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. That’s when you noticed the keys attached to his belt. Of course, that’s the only place they would be.

“That’s exactly where I was going.” You put your hands up and started walking towards the cell. Obviously having enough with your weird attitude he walked forward and grabbed your wrist, dragging you towards the cells with a firm grasp.

You had planned to take him off guard and snatch the keys from his belt then shove him in the cell but things went in the complete opposite direction. When you went to reach for the keys he was one step ahead of you. He pushed you away from him while keeping his grip on your wrist.

“You must think I’m stupid.” He muttered, reaching to grab hold of the cell door so when he shoved you in he would be able to close it quickly.

You had only meant to knock him out, but once you pulled your gun free from your holster he did the same. In a moment of panic you shot him.

He let out a string of curses, falling to the ground with his hand clutching his thigh. His words were jumbled together but you could tell he called you a stupid whore.

“Christ, honestly, I didn’t want it to come to this.” You said as you crouched beside him, unhooking the keys from his belt. “You did this yourself.” You slid the keys across the floor and under Arthurs cell door.

While he let himself out you ripped your sleeve off and tied it around the wounded man’s leg. “Alright, we’re gonna get out of here, alright?” Your voice was shaky, as if you were the one who had gotten shot. “You just, you just-”

“Come on.” Arthur grabbed you by your upper arm and yanked you to your feet. You managed to make it out of the building and out of town without anyone so much as looking at you. He didn’t say anything to you until you were out of earshot.

“You got a brain up there?” He snapped, looking at you with anger you’d never seen directed at you before. Your heart dropped and you fumbled to form coherent words.

“No, don’t you open your mouth. You shut up and listen to me.” He had never talked to you like that before. It scared you but at the same time infuriated you. But thankfully, you had enough common sense to stay quiet and listen to what he had to say.

“You could’ve gotten killed in there. Do you know that? That was stupid, you made a stupid decision, (Y/N). I can take care of myself, you hear me? If something like that ever happens again, keep your ass in camp.” Tears burned your eyes and you looked away so he wouldn’t see you crying. “Are you listening to me?” He sounded even more mad, if that was even possible. He grabbed your shoulders and gave you a good shake. “Look at me, goddamnit!”

A sob bubbled out of your throat and you lifted your hand to cover your mouth, forcing yourself to look back at him. Once he saw you were crying his eyes softened and his shoulders relaxed, slumping down.

“Are you crying?” He sighed and pushed your hair out of your face. “Stop that.” His voice was no longer loud and angry, instead he used the same tone he’d use to calm a child. When another sob shook through your chest he sighed. “Hey. Stop. Come here.” His arms brought you into a tight hug. You buried your face in his coat and cried, not sure exactly why you were crying in the first place. You didn’t think you were this soft. You’d killed dozens of people in your life, seen horrible things, done horrible things, and all without blinking. And after all that, all it took to make you a sobbing mess was someone yelling at you?

"I’m sorry,” You wanted to start apologizing but you obviously weren’t ready. You sobbed again and Arthur sighed.

“I’m not mad at you, stop that.” Arthur said as he pet the back of your head with slow strokes. “I just don’t want nothin’ happening to you. There was no need for you to come bursting in there, guns blazing, to save me.” He managed to calm you down enough that you actually laughed a little. “Though I do appreciate your willingness. How’d you find me anyways?”

You parted from his chest and rubbed your face, taking a deep, well needed breath. “You’d been gone a while so I decided to come looking. I heard the sheriff talking about some sassy hunter and that was enough to lead me to the cells.”

Arthur shook his head and laughed, scratching his chin. “Anyone else know about this?”

You shook your head and sniffed. “No. Well, I told Karen I was going to look for you, but that’s it.” He nodded thoughtfully and glanced back over his shoulder in the direction you had come from.

“Good. Don’t tell anyone.” Laughter took the place of crying and soon the both of you were walking back to camp, feeling better than you had felt in a while.

“Don’t yell at me like that again.” You said, fiddling with the reigns of your horse as you walked.

Arthur looked over at you and quirked a brow. “I meant to ask about that… what got you so upset back there? Never seen you that upset, not even when Dutch threatened to sell you to that gang in Colter.”

“Well, first off, he was joking-”

“Sure, but the fight you were in was no joke.”

“Yeah, well, I knew he wouldn’t. Even though it did piss me off. I don’t know. I usually get pissed off when confronted like that.”

“You don’t need to tell me that.” He chuckled and you laughed, shaking your head before looking up at him.

“I don’t know. It was just you. You’ve never been angry at me before. It’s different when it’s someone who I care about. If that were anyone else I probably would’ve gotten into a fist fight.” When he laughed you couldn’t help but smile.

“Did I hear that right? The cold hearted, fight startin’, ‘I don’t need any friends’,” He moved his hands around as he talked to put emphasis on each word. “(Y/Whole/N) cares about me?”

You snorted and looked away from him. “You been drinking, Arthur?"

“Not a drop.” He grinned while you walked. You were almost back to camp, finally. “Just thought it was funny. That’s all.”

You rolled your eyes and pretended to take interest in the mane of your horse, brushing your fingers through her hair as she walked beside you. “You better not drink tonight then, can’t imagine what you’ll say to me if you get drunk.”

“I’m sorry to say, but I already promised Sean and Lenny I’d be drinkin’ with them tonight.” He had done no such thing but he found amusement in teasing you.

“Just keep your mouth shut about what happened back there, okay? Just tell everyone a fox ran off with your bag and I had to help you catch it, but it was too fast and we couldn’t find it. Alright?” You could see the fire from the woods, you were finally there.

“Only if you have a drink with me.” He glanced over at you and smirked when he saw you trying to hide the smile of your own.

“For fucks sake. Okay.”


	2. With Love, Karen(fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Aw, I love this. I'm a sucker for Arthur and a sucker for angst with happy endings. I have a request. I'm a sucker for cute stuff too, so I'd love to read one where the reader is the typical badass, heavy drinking, gun-slinging, trouser wearing, sarcastic archetype we all know and love. But when it comes to Arthur she's a stuttering, blushing, clumsy mess and everyone notices except Arthur. Naturally, someone has to step in and gets them some alone time, which initially starts out with her as the typical mess but when he asks whats wrong she trips and falls on her ass, which leads up to a cute moment. Thanks xx
> 
> Warning: Cursing.
> 
> Pairing: Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
> A/N: So sorry this took me a month! Since this was requested on Ao3 I forgot about it.

There were very few things in life you had a problem doing. You could kill a man with your bare hands without blinking. You could rob someone blind and not feel the slightest bit of guilt. You could drink everyone in the Van Der Linde gang under the table, no problem, and wake up without a hangover. You could shoot and handle a gun better than most gunslingers could.

But man, you could never keep your cool around Arthur Morgan. It was like your legs turned into jelly and you forgot how to do simple things.

There was one night the whole gang had been celebrating something and you had made a complete fool out of yourself. Somehow you had been seated next to Arthur around the campfire and that was a recipe for disaster. First, you had broken a beer bottle when you tried to open it against the edge of a table. Then you cut yourself cleaning up the glass. To top it off, when you went to clean your wound you tripped over your own two feet and knocked over a barrel of apples.

Another time you, Arthur and Sean were out hunting deer. Normally you could shoot a penny from far away without even trying. But around Arthur you were so nervous that landing a headshot would be impossible. You had missed the deer five times and when you finally did get it, you had blasted it right in the spot where the best meat was.

“What’s wrong with you?” Sean asked as Arthur went to skin the mess of a deer you made.

“What?” You pretended not to notice that you had been doing an awful job.

Sean snorted and threw his hand out to Arthur and the deer. “Your aim is shit today, (Y/N). You’re one of the best shots I know. You sick?”

“No. Jeez. I’m fine.” You sighed and leaned against your rifle. “I’m just…” You couldn’t help but stare as Arthur walked back to the wagon with the freshly skinned deer over his shoulder.

Sean followed your gaze and you almost heard it click in his head. “Oh!” He let out a loud laugh and slapped his knee. “How did I not know! It’s because of him, isn’t it? Yeah, course it is! Every time you’re in a mile proximity-”

You hit him in the stomach with the butt of your gun and climbed back on the wagon. It was already full with deer, all killed by Arthur and Sean of course. You were embarrassed that your only contribution was a shitty carcass.

“You two ready to head back?” Arthur asked after he slung the carcass into the back of the wagon.

“Yeah!” You said a little too loud and with much more enthusiasm than needed. God, why did you have to be so awkward around him?

Later that day while everyone was having dinner Karen told you there was something up in the local saloon you needed to check out. She said someone who owed a debt was staying in one of the upstairs rooms and it was specifically asked that you were the one to get it.

Well, no problem. You had been wanting to get out anyways. The humiliation from the earlier day was much too distracting for you to rest comfortably.

You loaded up your guns and headed out to town. The sun had set and everyone was already either at home in bed or getting drunk at the saloon. It was perfect, almost too perfect.

“Derick Cook. Derick Cook.” You repeated under your breath as you walked into the almost empty saloon. A few people were drinking at the bar but other than that there wasn’t much of a crowd.

“You need to rent a room?” The bartender asked as you made your way towards the stairs.

You shook your head and walked up the long staircase. The adrenaline had set in and you were ready to get shit done without making a fool of yourself. Since there were only four rooms you checked them quick. A woman was alone in the first room, she definitely didn’t look like a Derick Cook. The next two were locked and empty.

When you got to the last you cocked your sawed-off shotgun and gave a few rapid knocks to the door. “Open up, Derick! We got a few things to talk about!” You teased in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Shuffling was heard inside the room before the door opened to reveal a confused Arthur Morgan.

You lowered your gun and furrowed your brows. “Wh…. What are you doing here? Karen told me they wanted me to-”

“Karen told you that too?” Around his form you could see the room was already turned upside down.

“No sign of him?” He shook his head and backed up so you could walk in. You almost tripped over a pillow on the floor and in an attempt to steady yourself you grabbed awkwardly onto the bed frame.

“Guess,” You stopped to laugh nervously. “I guess he pulled a fast one on us.”

Arthur didn’t seem to notice how cringe you were being. Instead he walked over to the other side of the bed and started searching the last dresser. There was nothing in there besides a few extra blankets and pillows.

“We should question the bartender.” You suggested and stood back up on your own. “I mean, it’s the only thing we can do now-”

“Hold up.” He shushed you as he pulled out a folded sheet of paper. At that same moment you noticed how many damn candles were everywhere. There had been at least a dozen in the room, some on the bedside tables and the rest placed on the dresser across the room. “What in the hell…?” Arthur muttered and you looked back to the man standing on the other side of the bed.

“What does it say?” You asked, carefully walking over to him.

He shook his head and flipped the paper over to see if anything was written on the back. When he saw it was blank he handed it to you before scratching his chin nervously. “I uh, I’m not… I don’t really understand what she means…”

You took the paper and flipped it right-side up.

_‘Dear Arthur and (Y/N),_

_Use this time and talk, goddamnit! It seems everyone in camp besides Arthur notices how much of a clumsy fool he turns her into! Kiss her, you idiot!_

_With love, Karen._

_P.s, the room is rented for all night. You’re welcome.’_

Oh, god. Of course she did. That sneaky woman. Of course she did! You turned to hide the blush on your face and crumpled the paper into a ball. What did Arthur mean, he didn’t know what it meant? It was pretty obvious, Karen didn’t bother sugarcoating it at all.

“It must be a joke, I have no idea what she’s talking about!” You laughed and threw the paper in the trash. “She doesn’t have any idea what she’s talking about.” The last sentence was full of enough attitude for Arthur to know that Karen had struck a nerve with you, leading him to believe that she wasn’t completely lying.

“You can be honest, you know,” Arthur said as he stepped over the crumpled comforter on the floor in front of him. “I mean, now that I think about it,”

“Don’t you go embarrassing me too, Arthur.” You warned him as he stepped closer to you. “She’s just making it up. You know how silly girls are.”

He didn’t believe it. But the way you were getting so defensive made him smile. “You’re cute when you get like that.”

Your head snapped to him and your eyes widened. “What? Cute? When I, what? Arthur, shut up.” If you weren’t a stuttering mess before you sure were then.

Arthur chuckled and took another step towards you. You were pressed against the foot of the bed and had nowhere to go even if you wanted to. Being so close to him was intoxicating. “(Y/N), it’s alright. If anyone should be embarrassed it’s me, I mean, how did I not notice before? Everyone tells me about how dangerous and skilled you are. Why didn’t I wonder about how the only side I saw of you was the clumsy blushing mess you are now?”

“Wow, Arthur. Dig my grave while you’re at it.” You muttered sheepishly, looking anywhere but at him. He took your chin in his fingers and tilted your head up so he could look at you.

When he saw the deep red splotches on your face he had to smile. “Listen, (Y/N). I’m sorry you couldn’t have told me yourself, but, I’m glad I know. Makes me feel less weird about my own feelings.”

A wave of relief and shock crashed over you. You were relieved that he took the news well, but you were shocked to hear he thought of you the same way. Before, you thought he barely even knew you existed. Now, well, now you didn’t know what to think.

“Your feelings?” You swallowed and continued avoiding direct eye contact. He chuckled again and let go of your chin.

“I don’t know why anyone would be so flustered about me. Why don’t we go get a drink and talk about it?”

You nodded and let out a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding. “Alright. Yeah. Yeah. That sounds fucking great.”


	3. Blown Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Can you write where Arthur's s/o has daddy issues, like he's really mean to her but Arthur  
> like swoops in and takes her away from the abuse?
> 
>  Warning: Cursing, domestic abuse, abuse from father, violence.
> 
>  Pairing: Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
>  A/N: Oh my gosh I got so emotional writing this I almost cried bye. Hope you like it!

The look he gave you was full of so much warning it sent shivers down your spine. His eyes were narrowed and his jaw was clenched, but the look of disgust was nothing new to you. “Be kind to these men, you hear? Smile for ‘em, and if they want anything you best give it to them.”

You nodded and looked past him to see three men riding up to your farm on horseback. You wanted to implore about them but your father spoke again before you could.

“They’ll be staying with us for a few nights in return for some business they did for me a few years back.”

“Why do they need to stay with us?” You asked timidly as the men approached the front porch you stood on.

“Nothing that concerns you.” His voice was poison. You knew if you didn’t shut up you’d be paying for it later. “Friends!” His tone changed completely as he walked down the steps to greet his old friends. “It’s been too long!”

The middle aged man that had a fancy mustache slid off his horse and embraced your father in a hug. You hoped they were nothing like him. It was hard enough dealing with one evil man. Three more and you’d surely die. Literally. Especially if they drank like he did.

“How’ve you been?” The man asked as they parted from the hug. “This your wife?” He said and all four of them looked at you.

Your father laughed loudly and clapped the man on the back. “For god's sake, no! You think I’d marry her by choice?” He continued laughing and the youngest man looked at you with a confused expression. Your father noticed the awkwardness in the air and turned to you. “Aw, she knows I’m just joking. Don’t you, (Y/N)?”

You put on a fake smile and laughed with him, nodding. “Of course!”

That seemed to satisfy him enough. The oldest and youngest man both still seemed to be uncomfortable, but the man with black hair didn’t think too much of it.

“(Y/N), these are some old friends of mine. This is Dutch,” He put his hand on the man’s shoulder and he tipped his hat at you with a small smile. “This up here is old man Hosea,” He pointed up at the oldest man. He smiled sweetly at you and gave you a quiet ‘how do you do’. 

You went to answer but your father already moved on to the youngest. “And this is Arthur.”

Arthur walked over to you and actually shook your hand. You were caught off guard by the politeness and nervously shook his hand, noting how warm and comforting it felt around yours. “You look just like your mother.” He said and you couldn’t help but smile. Your mother was a beautiful woman.

You didn’t see it, but your father was shooting daggers your way. Maybe it was a good thing you were swooning so much over the blue eyed man that you didn’t notice.

***

“I hope you know he was lying.”

You stopped cutting the carrots and froze as your father walked up behind you. You had been cutting up vegetables for dinner and had almost been done. All that needed to be done was the carrots.

“You look nothing like her.” His breath was hot on your neck and smelt of whiskey. Already? You weren’t surprised. “He just said that to butter you up for when he gets drunk and desperate.”

You had no idea how to respond so you continued cutting carrots. That upset him. He spun you around and grabbed the knife from your hand, stabbing it in the cutting board behind you. A small shriek sounded from you and he snorted. “You know I don’t like when you ignore me, girl.” He spat and you looked anywhere but in his eyes. He hated that too. There was nothing you wanted to do more than run and hide but that simply wasn’t an option. But what were you supposed to say?

“I’m sorry, sir.” You looked at his shoes.

His lips turned up into a smirk and he pushed himself away from you, walking over to the pot of stew on the counter. “If there’s one thing you can do, it’s make good food. Be glad about that. It’s the only reason I haven’t sold you to the o’driscoll gang yet.”

Yet.

Outside the kitchen Arthur listened with a heavy heart, his lips twitching from not only anger but frustration. The urge to set your father straight was strong, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Right?

***

Over dinner the four men talked fondly about their past adventures. Apparently your father used to run with their gang when he was younger, having to leave when he got your mother pregnant. 

“You were one of the best men we had.” Dutch said sadly. The other men didn’t share his thoughts, though. Hosea remembered a different man than Dutch described. He remembered a drunk who slept with many other women, killed innocent people, even children. He could be compared to Micah in a way. Sadistic, evil, all around nasty. He had no idea how a woman as sweet as your mother could have  
fallen in love with him.

You didn’t remember much of your mother. Your father said she went missing. Seemed to vanish in thin air. You had heard a few rumors that he killed her when she threatened to take you and leave.

Maybe that’s what happened. 

It wasn’t hard to believe. If he could hurt his own child the way he did, hurting his wife was not far off.

“You ain’t eating much. Not hungry, dear?”

You looked up from your tiny bowl of soup. Across the table Hosea looked at you with a concerned gaze. How sweet. It made your heart hurt. You wished you could tell him how hungry you were, and that your father wouldn’t let you eat in fear of you getting ‘fat and ugly’.

“No, I have a small appetite. I always eat like a bird.” You faked a smile and glanced at the head of the table to your father. He was watching you with eagle eyes, and Arthur noticed the exchange. Hosea knew something was wrong. He looked at your father and noticed how hard he was staring at you. With your best interest in mind he pretended to believe you.

The conversation carried on, mostly just between Dutch and your father. When dinner was finally over you took everyone’s dishes to the kitchen to clean them.

Looking down at Arthur’s half empty bowl you felt your stomach growl. You glanced around. You were alone. Finally. You ate the rest of his soup so fast you almost  
choked.

“Slow down, it’s not going anywhere.”

The spoon in your hand slipped from your grasp and fell onto the floor. You whirled around to see Arthur standing in the kitchen doorway. He looked concerned. You wanted to beg for him to take you away from there and never look back.

“You alright?” He asked and walked into the kitchen. You instinctively took a step back and he froze in his tracks, raising his hands. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

He knew. There was no way he couldn’t. Why else would he tell you he wasn’t going to harm you? By saying that he was acknowledging that someone was hurting you. The bruises on your wrists and shoulders seemed to throb in that moment of tense silence.

“Is there something going on here you want to tell me about?”

You opened your mouth to speak but then your father walked in the room. “Arthur, there you are!  
Come on, we’re having a drink outside round the fire.”

A lump formed in your throat and you turned to face the pile of dishes on the counter. Had you really been about to tell him? Were you that stupid? What was he going to do, take you away? Your eyes burned with fresh tears and you clenched your fists.

“Oh, uh, alright.” You heard Arthur say after a few seconds. He took one last look at you before following your father outside.

When you heard the door shut you fell to your knees and burst into tears.

***

The next day Arthur and Hosea had gone out of their way for you. Smiling every time they saw you, giving you lots of compliments, helping you with chores and making sure you and your father were never alone. 

Dutch didn’t seem to know what was going on at all, as if he was blind to the blatant abuse.

When nightfall came they all shared more drinks outside around the fire. You were in your room trying to sleep when your father stumbling in, ranting about how you were a slut.

“What are you talking about?” You cried out as he yanked you out of bed by your bicep. The old bruises there had just begun to heal.

“You think I don’t see the way you and Arthur look at eachother? You’ve already fucked him, haven’t you?”

“No, sir, I promise, he’s just kind!” You protested and tried to squirm out of his grasp.

A sharp crack filled the air and your cheek stung as if you had been burned. You were stunned for a moment.

“What do you think is gonna happen?” He seethed through gritted teeth. “You think he’s gonna take you away from here? No. Tomorrow morning he’s gonna leave without looking back. He won’t even say goodbye. You’ll never see him again, I’ll make sure of that.” He let go of your wrist and you fell backwards onto the floor. The thud could be heard from downstairs.

He shook his head and snorted. “You’re never getting away from here.”

He left just like he came in.

***

The bruise was bad. Your shoulder never looked more black. And your face, god. You ran your fingertips over your red cheek as you looked in the mirror. That would be an awful bruise. Tomorrow your face would surely be purple and blue. As if your father didn’t already think you were ugly. Maybe he’d use that as another excuse to beat you.

Outside you could hear your father saying goodbye to his old friends. The sound made tears form in your eyes. What did you expect? Your father was right. They didn’t even say goodbye. Not even Hosea.

After they left you got another verbal beating from your father. His words were so harsh you thought you’d die from the pain. How could he say those things to you? He used to be nice when your mother was around. Well, nicer. He didn’t make you cry.

“Now go make dinner. It better be the best damn steak I’ve ever had or you’ll be packing your things and heading off you know where.” He said before leaving you a crying mess in the corner of your room.

“Maybe I’ll poison you.” You sputtered through the tears as you listened to him walking downstairs. “Why? Why?” Another wave of sobs shook through your chest and you slid down the wall to your knees. “Why me?”

***

He passed out drunk before dinner was even ready. You finished cooking anyways, just incase he woke up. When you were done you stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air.

The stars looked beautiful. Your mother used to love showing you the stars when you were sad. “God, I wish you were still here.” You leaned against the porch and swallowed down the lump threatening to close off your throat.

Suddenly you heard something at the bottom of the porch. You walked to the edge to see the last man you’d expected to see. Arthur Morgan crept up to the porch and offered you his hand, not saying a single word.

A little ways away you could see a few other people on horseback along with Arthur’s empty steed. Hosea, Dutch, those two you recognized. Then there was a blonde woman with an intimidating shotgun, a man with a face full of scars, and another man with red hair.

You looked back down to his face and then to the house behind you. That was the last thing you  
needed to see. There was nothing you even needed.

You took Arthur’s hand and left.


	4. Blown Away. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cursing, violence, gore, death, panic attacks, angst.
> 
> Pairing: Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
> A/N: I didn’t expect to write another chapter but tbh I really like this plot. Hope this is what you two imagined! Cheers!

It was so hard at first. Changing how you ate, how you behaved, how you spoke. It was like learning how to do all those things from scratch. You slipped up constantly, calling everyone sir or ma’am, repeatedly apologizing to the point where some people got annoyed.

Most of them were sympathetic and understood. Sadie immediately took you under her wing, almost treating you like her own daughter. She was by your side almost every minute you were there. Arthur was the exact same, but he took it so far that he found himself sleeping outside your tent every night.

The first night Dutch had called you a burden. You heard him whisper it to Hosea as Sadie helped bandage your arm and clean your busted lip. But over the weeks he changed completely. When you had finally opened up to them it was like their paternal instincts kicked in. It felt nice to be cared for, you hadn’t felt that kindness since you were a child.

***

“Oh, that was awful.” You sighed and set the revolver down on the cart beside you. Arthur had taken you out for target practice, insisting you needed to learn how to defend yourself. “I don’t think I can do this, Arthur, I’m sorry.”

“Why don’t we try something a little easier, then?” Arthur took his shotgun off of his horse and handed it to you. “Now, with this type of gun it’s impossible to miss. As long as they’re not too far off. If someone’s running at you,” He put his hands on top of yours and cocked the gun. The loud noise it made sent a weird giddy chill through you. “They won’t stand a chance. Shoot that tree and see what it looks like.”

You aimed at the tree he pointed at, a large pine a few yards away. Pulling the trigger always made you nervous, only because of the loud noise. You hated loud noises. Your whole life our father had used noise to intimidate you. Slamming doors, stomping around the house, throwing things.

“You alright?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I was just thinking.” You sighed and lifted the shotgun in the position he guided you into. You kept both eyes open, something he always told you to do. It’s not like you were going to miss the tree though. The blast from the shell would surely spray the tree and then some.

The loud boom that came from the gun temporarily made you deaf and you stumbled back from the kick. Arthur grabbed your arm to help you steady yourself and got ready to shower you in compliments to reassure you.

“Wow, that, that felt amazing!”

Well, not the reaction he expected.

This type of adrenaline was much better than the type you were used to. You wanted more of it. You cocked the gun again and fired in the exact same spot, this time the kickback not affecting you as much.

When you turned to Arthur with that proud smile on your face his heart melted. He’d never seen you look like that. “Look at you, girl!” He laughed with a smile of his own. His praise made you feel even more confident. You were practically beaming. “You wanna try the bolt-action now?”

“I want to try every one of them. Not the handgun, I don’t like that one.” You said and handed him his gun back.

“Yeah, not my favorite either.” He grunted as he swapped out guns, checking to make sure the rifle was loaded and ready. “What do you say after this I teach you how to fish?”

***

“I just feel so awful sometimes.” Your voice was raw as you shook in Arthur’s arms post panic attack. “It’s hard. I grew up listening to the man that was supposed to protect me call me such awful things. For so many years. It’s all I’ve known. And I don’t know what I did. He used to be nice. Then when my mom went missing he just changed.”

Arthur held you close and ran his fingers slowly through your hair. Normally when you had panic attacks it was Sadie who calmed you down but she was out in Valentine buying horse supplies.

“I guess, maybe it was his way of coping. The drinking, maybe he missed her and didn’t know how-”

“I’m going to stop you right there, (Y/N).” Arthur said firmly. “Don’t you try to excuse what he did. There’s nothing in the world that could justify what he did to you.” He ran his thumb over your cheek where the last remaining tint of your bruise remained.

He was right. Maybe it was your mind trying to convince you it wasn’t as bad as it truly was in order to protect you. It would have been nice to think it wasn’t that way, but you wanted to remember. You wanted to remember how evil he was, it would be dangerous to forget.

“You did nothing to deserve it, either.” He continued while your body slowly stopped shaking. “You know that, right?”

You nodded and parted from him to sit up. “Hard to believe it too much though. I mean, I know it’s not my fault. But at the same time, hearing that you’re useless your whole life…” The way Arthur was looking at you made you feel a bit guilty for pouring all this out on him. “I don’t know. I don’t know. It’s just hard to get that image of myself out of my head.”

Arthur nodded as he listened to you. “Well, you won’t be hearing that anymore. I promise that. And if anyone around here so much as teases you, let me know. Sometimes John gives a little too much tough love and it’s hard to tell if he’s joking or not. Sean too.”

“I’ll be okay, I think.”

“Course you will. You’re the strongest woman I know.”

***

Another week passed and you slowly felt your self esteem rise to a healthier level. You could look in a mirror and see the beauty everyone always talked about. You could eat without feeling disgusting afterwards. All thanks to Arthur and a few other people close to you.

“You’ve got no idea how glad I am,” Arthur sat down beside you in the grass. “That you’ve realized how great you actually are.”

You put down the gun you’d been cleaning and turned to him.“You tell me you’re glad I realize my worth, I wish I could say the same to you.” You replied. It was something you’d been thinking about for a while. Arthur was one of the nicest men you’d ever met, almost as kind as Hosea. But the way he talked about himself sometimes upset you.

Arthur furrowed his brows and he moved his lips as if he was searching for something to say. “I don’t… I’m not-”

“Dutch Van Der Linde!”

No.

Please, god, no.

Your blood ran cold as soon as you heard that voice, and your body froze so suddenly you couldn’t move at all. You had gone into shock.

Arthur stood up and drew his sawed off shotgun from his belt, turning to face the three men riding into camp. He moved to stand in front of you until Sadie could get to you and lead you to safety.

“Come out, Dutch! Where you at? Hosea?” He taunted and pushed his horse further into camp, knocking over some barrels full of produce. Apples spilled everywhere and Mary-Beth let out a shriek as one of the other men almost trampled her.

“(Y/N), come on. Let’s get you down here.” Sadie whispered when she finally reached you, pulling you towards the back way out of camp. “Don’t you worry, Dutch will have this handled in no time. And if he don’t, I will.” Her last sentence sounded like more of a promise than a threat.

“You sure got some nerve, coming up in here!” Arthur yelled as he walked in a straight line to your father.

“Arthur, prettyboy Arthur!” Your father laughed and pulled back on his horse’s reins. “You know why I’m here, give me my daughter or my men will open fire.”

It was bluff. You knew it was bluff. You looked over your shoulder as Sadie guided you away, and when you saw the man you never thought you’d have to see again your heart fell five stories. Thankfully you were far enough away where he didn’t notice your movement.

“Wait, I want to see. I need to see.” You hissed as Sadie tried to get you to go through the woods.

“What? Are you serious right now?”

“I need to see, Sadie, please.”

She chewed on her lip and sighed before pulling out her two pistols. “Alright, fine, but you crouch behind here and don’t move.”

You crouched with her behind two thick oak trees. You could see Hosea and Dutch had come out and were trying to cool down the situation.

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about, Mr. (Y/L/N).” Dutch said calmly. “Last time we saw her was the night before we left.”

Your father laughed and pulled out his handgun. That caused everyone watching to reach for their own, but the paid guns were quicker. They whipped out their matching rifles and aimed directly at Hosea and Arthur.

“Arthur,” Your breath hitched in your throat and you almost ran out of cover. “Sadie, they-” She shushed you quickly but you couldn’t stop the whine of helplessness that escaped your lips.

“Just let them have her, Dutch.”

Your jaw clenched when you recognized Micah’s voice. He was the only other person in the world you hated. He’d been nothing but unhelpful the whole time you’d been there. A few days after you arrived he introduced himself a little too personally. Nothing too foul, he just flirted with you for a solid three minutes while Arthur had went to get something from Dutch. When you made it clear you weren’t interested he pushed harder for a few days until you snapped. After you humiliated him in front of the whole camp he made it his soul purpose to annoy you.

And there he was, blowing their cover just because he could. Everyone looked visibly frustrated and beside you Sadie could be heard breathing in a way that screamed murder.

“Listen to your friend.”

“I’m only gonna tell you once, you son of a bitch. Get the hell out of here or I’ll kill you here and now.” Arthur said and cocked his shotgun. The other paid gun that was originally aiming at Hosea turned his sights onto Arthur.

That was the window Charles needed. He drew his shotgun out and emptied two shells into the paid guns. He killed one of them and got a good shot on the others shoulder, blowing his arm off. Screams filled the air and the two horses ran off into the woods, dragging the bodies with them.

Your father waved his gun around as he searched for a target in the midst of his confusion. It happened so quick he had no idea what even happened. Arthur and everyone else with a gun emptied their bullets into the man, his body shaking with impact before falling off of his horse when it ran off.

He was dead. He was finally dead. As much as the Van Der Linde gang had helped you heal there was only one thing that could give you complete closure. Knowing your father would never be able to hurt you again.

When the gun smoke cleared you saw Arthur clutching his side, Charles and Hosea helping him sit down on the nearest surface. Which, of course, happened to be the table where the vegetables and fruit were cut.

You ran out from your cover, running as fast as your bare feet would take you. As you neared the middle of camp a few people turned your way.

“(Y/N), wait!” You could hear Susan Grimshaw call out as you ran past her, but she’d have to pin you to the ground if she wanted you to stop.

“Arthur!” You called out as you rounded the table he was laying on. His shirt had been removed and you could see a rather concerning wound in his side. “Oh, oh, oh my god, no, no,”

Arthur pushed through the pain and reached up to take your hand in his to calm you down. “Hey, what’s the matter? I’m gonna be alright.” He grunted over the voices that were getting way too overwhelming. “I’ve had worse than this, it ain’t no big deal.”

You blinked away the tears while Sadie walked up beside you, out of breath from chasing you. “Come on, (Y/N). You don’t need to be seeing this.” Everything was too much. The smell of blood was assaulting your gag reflux. People were talking over each other and John kept asking where the medicine cart was.

“Sadie, please!”

Sadie’s eyes widened and you could hear Arthur chuckle. A few others quieted down and glanced over at you, they’d never heard you yell like that.

Hosea came over with an armful of supplies, liquor, some bandages, herbs and stitching materials. “Alright, this will only take a second. It’s not too bad.” You knew they were all lying to make you feel better.

“You hear that?” Arthur asked and you looked back down to his paling face. “It’s gonna be alright, (Y/N).”

***

It was alright. By some miracle he avoided infection and healed up perfectly. The whole time you’d been scared to death he was going to die on you. You’d grown so attached to Arthur over the past month or two, and if he died right when you were getting better… Thinking about that possibility made your heart hurt.

“I told you it was going to be alright.” Arthur said as Hosea and Charles helped him walk around. The wound was almost fully healed and he had just started to be able to walk again. Since it was such a huge wound it had affected some kind of nerve leading down his leg, making it nearly impossible to walk without pain. If that nerve hadn’t been affected then he would probably be walking on his own.

You smiled nervously as you watched him walk around the outside of camp, trying to resist the urge to jump in and help. Jack was at his heels cheering him on with compliments and singing, even promising to make him a flower necklace just like he made his mother.

“Alright, that’s enough for now.” Hosea said as they neared a bench. Him and Charles helped lower Arthur down into a sitting position. “There you are. You think you’ll be fine there for a while?”

Arthur waved them off, he hated feeling so helpless and dependent. But it was obvious he was extremely grateful for everyone’s help. Before he met you there would probably be a voice in the back of his head taunting him and telling him he didn’t deserve the help he’d been receiving. It was nice to not hear it anymore.

“I’m gonna go pick those flowers now, Arthur!” Jack said as the two men walked off.

“You go do that.” Arthur grunted as he got comfortable on the bench.

When Jack ran off you sat down next to Arthur and smiled at him. He looked at you and couldn’t help but smile back, even though he didn’t know why you were smiling. “What?”

“Nothing.” Your smile grew wider and you had to look away. “I just, I’m really happy.”

“Good.” Arthur wrapped an arm around your shoulder, ignoring the pain from stretching out his abdomen. “You make me happy.”

The sweet-talking always made you soft. It felt like roses were constantly blooming in your heart when he would talk like that. You leaned into him and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “You make me happy too, Arthur. Thank you.”


	5. Wherever you go, I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: So I was thinking of an imagine where you find out your pregnant and you decide to keep it from everyone in camp, especially Arthur because he had told you about what happened with Eliza and issac, you are afraid of his reaction, time passes and you start to show and eventually Arthur puts 2 n 2 together and confronts you
> 
> Ask: Can I please get a sweet imagine with the reader saying to Arthur “wherever you go, I go.” You can come up with anything you like
> 
> Warning: Cursing, angst.
> 
> Pairing: Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
> A/N: Decided to combine these two requests since it seemed fitting. Hope the two of you like this!

 

You knew after a month, it was just something any woman knew. And the first thing that came to mind was dread. You knew it was Arthur’s since there was no one else you’d been having sex with. But you also knew about his past. He wouldn’t want another child, there was no way in hell.

So what were you to do?

While you thought you decided to keep the whole thing a secret. It was easy at first, but then the morning sickness happened. Almost every morning you’d wake up vomiting and that was enough to make Abigail suspicious.

She confronted you one morning around four when you had woken her up. You were heaving out in the woods, close enough to her tent to wake her.

“That’s the seventh morning.” She crossed her arms and watched you stumble to your feet. “When you gonna tell him?”

“I’m not.” You wiped your mouth and leaned against a tree for support. “He can’t know. Remember-?”

“Yes, I remember. But you’re not her, you hear me? You need to tell that man. I know how much he loves you, (Y/N), it’s different now. You gotta tell him now and get out while you can.” When you looked at her with wide eyes she realized you thought she meant to end the pregnancy. “Not like that… Get out of this gang. You can’t bring a baby into this life.”

You knew she was right. But the thought of telling Arthur made your heart hurt. “I’ll tell him… I just need to think about how.“

***

Arthur wasn’t an idiot. He had his suspicions, but when you started showing he immediately knew. It was only a slight change so no one else could unless they stared at you as much as Arthur.

“When were you going to tell me?”

You dropped the basket of apples you were carrying and tried to laugh off the confrontation.

“Arthur! You scared me!”

He wasn’t amused. “I can’t believe this. How long were you going to hide this from me, (Y/N)?”

You looked away and dropped the act, rubbing your arms awkwardly. “I have no good answer.”

Arthur shook his head and didn’t bother hiding his disgust. “You gonna keep it?”

Shock made itself clear on your face. It? That’s what he thought of your baby? Maybe you were right to keep the pregnancy a secret. “Please don’t be mad, Arthur. Yes, I’m going to keep them.”

Relief flooded over Arthur and he pulled you into a hug. “That’s all I needed to hear. I know the answer to this already, but-”

“Yes, they’re yours.” You said as you hugged him back with a warm heart, you were so relieved to know he wasn’t mad. The fears of him not wanting the child disappeared, you had no idea why you were so scared in the first place. Were you really worried about Arthur? The kindest man you’d ever met, doing what? Leaving? As if. It was probably the pregnancy hormones that made you feel so skeptical and worried.

After the confrontation you let a few other people know just so they could help you with your plan. You knew Dutch would never let Arthur leave the gang without guilt-tripping him to come back, so you had to make him think something else.

You told John, Sadie, Tilly, and Hosea since they were the only ones you trusted enough to tell. Anyone else you were sure would slip up if they got drunk enough or were confronted. They all helped you to pack your things and find somewhere far away to go, all without Dutch, Micah, or anyone else noticing.

“Thank you, so much.” You tried not to cry as you hugged Hosea. He had been like a grandfather to you and it pained you to leave.

“Don’t start the waterworks, you know we’ll come and visit you.” He comforted you as he hugged you back, still holding the reins of your horse.

“Yeah, of course we will. Right, Abigail?” John said with his arm around his wife, the both of them were close to tears as well. She nodded and sniffed, pulling herself closer to her husband.

“Don’t you doubt it for a second, girl.” Sadie said and hugged you after you and Hosea parted.

“We gotta see our little Morgan Jr, don’t we?”

You smiled wide at that. Someone to pass down the Morgan name. Or yours, if you decided you’d want that.

“Oh, I just can’t wait to meet them.” Tilly said in a happy day-dreamy voice.

“Come on, we better go now, before someone notices we’re all gone.” Arthur said and picked you up to set you on your horse.

“Goodbye!” You waved to the small group of people and almost burst into tears when they waved, watching you leave.

“You know, I was a little scared you would run off without me.” Arthur admitted as he rode his own horse beside you.

“Arthur, wherever you go, I go.” You said, then smiled. “Plus, I’ve got your baby now. Good luck getting rid of me.”

“You say that like I’d ever want to!”


	6. Train Robberies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hi, the rdo anon. I was thinking that maybe if they meet in the saloon, both immediately find each other attractive and share a drink or two, with the reader about to take the lead and proposition Arthur, but a brawl happens, which both show off their skills and it leads to smut. Or they both try to rob the same train, but end up working together and have a quickie in the woods while adrenaline is going. I love your writing so much, so whatever way you decide, I’m it’ll be amazing! 🙌
> 
> Warning: Cursing, violence, horse deaths, smut.
> 
> Pairing: Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
> A/N: I LOVE WRITING THE READER AS A BADASS SKSKSKKS. So thank you for this request! I rarely ever get a request for a badass reader. Also I’m so proud of myself for getting three requests done tonight, I deserve a drink! Prepare for drunk shitposts, ya’ll!

 

You had a plan. You had a perfect fucking plan. Everything was going smoothly, you were halfway through clearing out the train. And then that bastard had to show up, climbing on the train and trying to take over the situation. He even had the nerve to try and rob YOU!

“Ain’t no way in hell, mister.” You hissed through your bandana with your gun aimed at him. “You want this train? You’ll have to get through me.”

Arthur had no problem doing so. He cocked his shotgun and you did the same, eyes trained on each other. You were so close to pulling the trigger but suddenly you heard shouting outside the train.

The law was there.

“Goddamnit!” You shouted and snuck towards the closest exit of the train car, peeking around the side. “Son of a bitch! If you hadn’t shown up I’d be gone by now!”

“Sorry to spoil your plans.” He said sarcastically, looking out the other end. “But we’ve got a bigger problem on our hands now. You can kill me later.”

“I outta kill you now.” You retorted and slid back into cover.

“If you do, you won’t stand a chance against all those men.” He reminded you and you cursed when you knew he was right. “We got two options now. Work together and get out of here alive, or both of us end up dying. Your choice sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me that.” You said a little too loudly. One of the lawmen shouted at you to come out with your hands up. “Alright, fine. But you ain’t getting what’s mine.”

“At this point, I don’t care.” He said before slowly looking around the corner of the train car. “Alright, there’s about ten of ‘em, if we-”

You fired your shotgun at the men, shooting one of them in the leg. He dropped his lantern and it shattered on the ground, oil spilling everywhere and catching him and his horse on fire. You winced and cocked your gun again, aiming for the next guy over.

Arthur snuck out of the car and took out two handguns, successfully downing three men. The fire from the broken lantern spread and caught their dead bodies on fire.

The free horses ran off and drug the burning bodies with them off into the woods. “Damn. Hope that doesn’t start a wildfire.” You muttered as you took aim at the next lawmen.

“Fall back!” You heard one of them yell. Through the flames, you could see the men turning on their horses and running back the way they came, most likely to get more men.

“That’s right!” You stood up and shouted after them. “Get the hell out of-”

One of the passengers decided to be a hero and tackled you to the ground.

“Goddamnit!” You cursed, the two of you fighting over your gun. It was between you like a wedge and he was trying to force it down against your neck. He was a big man, and the way he was using his weight against you left you with no chance in winning. “Get the hell off me!”

The gun pressed painfully against your throat and you looked around for anything you could use. You had a knife in your belt but if you reached to grab it he would be able to slam the gun down and kill you.

At the exact moment, you began to lose hope you heard a loud bang, the gunshot echoing inside the cabin so loudly you went deaf for a moment. Your ears rang as blood splattered against your face and neck, the man’s head completely obliterated.

The other train robber kicked the limp body off of you and offered you his hand. He had shot the passenger? Well, that was unexpected. You had guessed he had already run off into the woods with a little bit of loot.

When you didn’t take his hand he sighed. “Come on, we ain’t got time for this, lady. Let’s get the hell out of here before more of them show up.”

You took his hand and pulled yourself up onto your feet. You wanted to thank him but it felt too humiliating, so you settled for handing him a wad of cash. “Here, got this from up front.”

He looked down and raised his brows. “Well, I guess I do deserve something for saving your life.”

Rolling your eyes you sighed and began walking off of the train car. “Whatever, hope we don’t meet again mister.”

“It’s Arthur!” He called after you as you jumped off the train.

You were planning on taking off into the woods but your horse was nowhere to be seen. She probably got spooked and ran off.

“There a problem?”

You gasped and turned around to see Arthur behind you with his horse at his side. “No, I’m fine.” You insisted and began a fast walking pace towards the woodline.

In the distance, you heard something that sounded like thunder and you paused. There were no clouds in the sky, you could see the stars perfectly. That only meant one thing. They brought a shit ton of men.

“You know, I could really use a ride out of here!” You laughed awkwardly, looking at the man beside you.

You swore he chuckled. “Yeah, well, I figured you might.” He climbed up on his horse and extended his hand towards you.

After you got on the back he wasted no time in getting the hell out of there, his horse stroking through the woods like there was a wolf behind it. As you rode into the woods you glanced at the train behind you, seeing the passengers climb off. In the distance over the hills, you saw a massive group of lawmen, carrying an assortment of torches and lanterns as if they were trying to imitate the KKK.

Once you were both very far away he slowed his horse down, allowing the two of you to get off. You were both still out of breath and full of adrenaline from the earlier events.

“You were great back there, I gotta admit.” He panted and took the time to put the money you gave him in his horse’s satchel.

“You weren’t too bad yourself, mister.” You ran a hand through his sweaty hair, your heart pounding. “I can’t believe I made that much money off those poor folk.”

Arthur looked at you then, taking the time to admire you. It wasn’t often he had met not only a beautiful woman but one who could also handle a gun and kill without hesitation. To top it off, you were also an outlaw.

You noticed him staring and looked at him, your eyes locking. You hadn’t noticed because he was wearing a bandana earlier but goddamn, he was attractive. Maybe it was the adrenaline but you had the sudden urge to fuck the shit out of him.

He felt the exact same way but didn’t know what to say. He looked you over once and when his eyes locked back with yours you both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

“You wanna blow off some steam?” You asked with a raised brow and were met with a grin.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He said and closed the distance between you, his lips attacking yours so quickly and so harsh you thought he might bust your lip.

He backed you up against a tree and ran his hand through your hair as he kissed you with hunger. You were both breathing so loud it sounded like you were struggling to get any air. Normally you weren’t one to fuck just any outlaw you came across but he was the exception. Especially since he just saved your life. It also helped that he was one handsome son of a bitch.

He fumbled to unbutton his pants and you took the chance to do the same, pulling them down just to your knees so if you needed to you could quickly pull them back up. You turned around and pressed your body against the tree and waited for him to make his move.

The moment he freed his cock from his pants he drove it inside you, both of you letting out the filthiest of sounds. It had been way too long for both of you.

“Christ.” He shuddered and slowly started moving inside you, reaching an arm around your waist to keep you pressed against him. “If you want me to stop-”

“Just fuck me, fuck me hard.” You cut him off and he wasted no time in obeying.

He drove in and out of you just like you asked, quick and hard. So hard you didn’t have time to catch your breath. You bounced with his thrusts and the sounds that came out of you resembled those of some kind of panic attack. You were gasping so much it sounded like you were dying, or being tortured. And that drove Arthur crazy.

He continued his ruthless assault on your pussy, his thick cock pounding in and out of you with such force that it was literally impossible for you to stay quiet, even if you wanted to.

“Arthur, oh, god yes. Just like that, baby. Just like that.”

“Tell me your name.” He was close, that was obvious. His thrusts were sloppy and he had lost his rhythm, his hips snapping against you involuntarily.

“(Y/N).” You moaned and felt your orgasm coming. Normally when you reached this point in sex you were so tired that you faked your orgasm just to appease your partner. But this time someone had actually managed to make you come.

“(Y/N).” He tested the name on his tongue and groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head when he felt your walls tighten around him. “Perfect timing, (Y/N).”

You moaned and clung onto the trunk of the tree, your orgasm shaking through you and making your knees weak. Your knees stuck together like magnets and the way your legs closed added pressure around his cock, aiding in his own orgasm.

He cursed and came, shuddering the whole time. He hadn’t had an orgasm like that in years. He couldn’t even remember the last time he actually lost control of himself like he did just then. “(Y/N), goddamn… son of a…” He panted nonsense as he pulled out of you, his cum oozing out from your pussy and dripping onto the ground. The sight made his body spasm, a little more cum spurting out from his softening cock.

You shakily pulled your pants back up, buttoning them with twitching fingers. “Jesus, Arthur. Am I glad you ended up on that train.”

“We’ve got to rob another sometime. But next time, there won’t be no surprise visitors ruining it.” He said as he buckled his belt.

“Or what, we’ll fuck them too?” You joked and caused him to give you a genuine laugh.

“Hey, I ain’t opposed to that idea.”

“Jesus, Arthur.”


	7. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader finds out Arthur has a daddy and spanking kink unexpectedly during sex, then shit gets real.
> 
> Warning: Cursing, smut, daddy kink, spanking, bondage.
> 
> Pairing: Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
> A/N: Hey, this is for you four anons who requested the daddy kink fanfic! Hope you like it, you horny bastards!

 

“Been looking forward to this all day.” Arthur muttered as he groped your ass, trapping you between his body and the locked door you were pressed against. The wood was cold against your face, a nice contrast to Arthur’s burning body behind you.

“I can say the same.” You breathed as his hands roamed up your still clothed form, taking time in groping every piece of skin he could squeeze.

“I’m gonna fuck you good, girl.” He said and you gasped when you felt him grind against you. You could feel his cock through his jeans, he was so hard you thought he might break the zipper.

You wished he would hurry up and do it, but you knew Arthur was the kind of man to take his time. He always was. The only exception was when you were on the road and only had a few spare minutes alone.

“Go lay down, take all your clothes off.” He suddenly pulled back from you and walked to the other side of the room, sitting down in the chair. You walked to the bed and watched as he unbuckled his belt, folding the leather in half in his hands and running his fingers over the length of it.

Slowly you took your clothes off. That’s how Arthur liked it. Slow, so he could see everything. Your shirts first, leaving you bare from the waist up. He admired your breasts first. Then you took your pants off, bending over to take them off your ankles. It was an unneeded step but Arthur insisted on it.

When you were finally naked you sat on the edge of the bed and crossed your legs, waiting for his next command.

“Come here, girl.” He said in his low gritty voice and you all but ran over to him. He pulled you down by your chin and gave you a quick rough kiss, using one hand to grope your ass while his tongue invaded your mouth.

Arthur quickly pulled away and guided you down so you were bent over his knees. This was his favorite part, he loved spanking you. He loved seeing your ass turn red, seeing your eyes well up with tears. He also loved how you never needed to use your safeword.

At first he spanked you with his hands, light slaps that could be considered playful. Once he got you worked up enough he used his belt. That’s what got you screaming. Music to his ears.

“Please, Arthur, I can’t take it anymore, you need to fuck me!” You begged after the tenth hit. Your ass was already red and burning. Just how you liked it.

“Turning in early tonight?” He asked as he rubbed your skin with his palm, easing the burn a bit.

“I just want your cock, I need it.” You panted and pushed yourself up off his knees. “Any other night and I could go longer, you know that.”

Arthur nodded, knowing you were right. He wasn’t quite ready to finish though so once you stood up he snuck in another one with his hand.

“Ouch! Was ten not enough for you?” You cried out and rubbed your skin, walking backward towards the bed.

“Sorry, darlin’.” He chuckled and followed you, quickly taking place between your spread knees when you sat on the edge of the bed. “You’ve just got such a nice ass. Could play with it for hours.”

“And you have before.” You reminded him as you unbuttoned his shirt. “You gonna fuck me now?”

He grinned and started undressing, kissing your neck while he did so. When he got his vest and shirt off he pushed you flat on your back. “You’ve got no idea how bad I wanna fuck you, (Y/N).”

You smiled and watched him unbutton his jeans. “I hope I’m about to find out.”

Arthur whistled and shook his head as his eyes roamed over your naked body. Once his pants were off he ran his hands up your legs, teasing your clit with his thumb before he continued upwards.

The tip of his cock nudged against your soaking opening while his hands appreciate your torso. A small groan escaped your lips and you closed your eyes, wiggling your hips against him in a plea. You knew though it wasn’t going to be that easy, you always had to beg.

His fingers played with your nipples while you continued to try to get him to fuck you. “All you gotta do is say please, darlin’.” He reminded you as his hands continued upwards. He had never gone past your breasts before, what could he possibly-

Oh.

His right hand gently squeezed your throat while the other continued playing with your breasts. That was new. He applied a little more pressure and you moaned loudly at the brand new sensation.

“You like that, girl?” He muttered and gave your nipple a rough pinch.

“Yes! God yes!” You cried out while your clit throbbed. “Please, Arthur, please, fuck me. Please!”

For some reason begging alone wasn’t enough for him that night, and he continued teasing you. He played with your clit, gently though, not enough to get you anywhere fast. He took pleasure in watching you squirm under his grasp.

“Please, please fuck me. please!” You begged in the dirtiest voice you could muster. Why wasn’t he fucking you? “I’m so wet for you, Arthur, I can’t take it. Fuck my pussy, please, it’s so wet for you. I’m so wet for you.”

He just smirked and with his left hand grabbed a fist full of your hair, yanking your head to the side so he could nibble on your ear while he still gently choked you.

You were running out of ideas. Hopeless and horny, you said the only word you could think of to get him to fuck you.

“Please daddy, please. I can’t take it, daddy, I need you.”

You had never called him that before. Arthur leaned up and looked down at you with a new look in his eyes, his nostrils were flared and he looked WILD.

“What did you say?” He whispered, tightening his grip on your throat. When you didn’t respond immediately he gave your hair a hard yank. “What did you just say?”

“Daddy!” You cried tears forming in your eyes. You were so horny it was unbelievable. Your pussy was so hot and so wet, he’d never worked you up like that before.

“You want me to be your daddy, little girl?” He asked in his low voice, grabbing your hips. “Yeah, I think I like that.” He flipped you onto your stomach and pulled you farther onto the bed, climbing on behind you.

“Say it again.” He demanded as he pulled you up onto your hands and knees, positioning his cock right at your pussy.

“Daddy-”

He slammed his entire cock balls deep inside you, the sudden intrusion making you scream. “Oh, fuck! Yes! Yes, daddy!”

He didn’t even wait for you to adjust like he normally did. He fucked you quick and fast with demanding thrusts. With his right hand, he grabbed your hair and yanked your head back, using his left hand to squeeze your throat. The new position drove you wild.

“You like that?” His voice rose into almost a shout as he fucked you senseless. “Tell me, tell me how much you like it!”

“I love it, daddy, I love it so much!” You struggled to get the words out through his choking.

He pulled your hair back and fucked you harder, his hips slapping loudly against your ass for a good solid three minutes before he changed positions, pulling you into his lap.

His face looked wild. When you slipped back down onto his cock he slid his hands back up your body again, from your hips all the way up to your throat where he resumed choking you. His eyes looked primal, wide and completely blown. His nostrils flared as you bounced on his cock, you’d never seen Arthur like that.

You’d lost count of how many times you’d came. Maybe five. Or six. Arthur had already done it once but powered through his orgasm, forcing himself to become hard again just so he could have more time fucking you like that.

Arthur looked like an animal. The way he kept constant eye contact with you as you rode him made it easier to come the sixth or seventh time. When you closed your eyes and moaned he couldn’t hold back his last orgasm.

“Oh, daddy! Yes! God, yes!” You moaned as you came, your orgasm lasting longer than the others.

Arthur’s hands left your throat and he grabbed you by your hips, making you move quicker on his cock. “(Y/N), Jesus.” He panted and came for the final time, closing his eyes and letting out a drawn-out groan. “Son of a bitch!”

When he was done you slid out of his lap and back onto the bed, using your fingers to feel how wet you were. “Holy…” You breathed as you withdrew your hand from between your legs, the both of your cum oozing down your fingers and down your arm.

“Where did that come from?” He panted and wiped the sweat off his face with his discarded shirt.

“What?” You asked and looked at him. “Oh, the whole daddy thing?”

He nodded.

You shrugged and struggled to climb off the bed. “I don’t know, it just felt like something you’d like. I take it you liked it.”

He nodded and you laughed, pulling on a robe so you could go use the bathroom. “Good, because I liked it too.”

“Well, if you want my input, I think you should say that every time we have sex.” He said and you laughed again.

“Do you, daddy?” You asked as you tied your robe.

“Don’t go sayin’ that unless you’re ready for more, darlin’.” He warned with a serious look as you walked to the door.

“Sorry, daddy.”


	8. You've Got A Thing For Lawmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Hey, if you’re still taking requests, could I get something with a FemReader x Deputy Arthur ‘Callhan’? Seeing that gifset of him with the badge gave me all kinds of ideas…Could it preferably be with a reader whose not with the gang? Or whatever works best for you. You’re amazing!
> 
> Warning: Cursing, slight smut.
> 
> Pairing: Deputy!Arthur Morgan x Reader
> 
> A/N: I’m glad I’m not the only one who had a thing for lawman Arthur. Sorry for the abrupt ending, I’ve got a shit ton of other fanfics I’m late on. Hope you like this though! I sure liked writing it!

When the new deputy rode into town it was safe to say you were infatuated. You always had a thing for a man with a badge and gun, and it was all made worse by the fact that he was ddrop-deadgorgeous.

You certainly had his attention as well, it was hard for him not to notice you. Not many women around Rhodes looked that damn attractive. And to top it off you were always smiling, Arthur loved it when a woman smiled. It was almost ethereal.

You didn’t expect anything to come of your little crush but one night the both of you just so happened to be at the same saloon, sitting right next to each other at the bar.

“(Y/N), right?” He said as he sat down next to you, taking his hat off to set on the bar.

You nodded and smiled politely, sipping your drink. “Deputy.”

“Mind if I buy you another?” He asked, waving the bartender over.

“Course not!”

Arthur seemed pleased at that. He bought you another glass and himself a few rounds as well. “You havin a good night?”

You shrugged and finished off your first glass. “Could be better.” You glanced down as he adjusted his gun belt, the imagery suddenly giving you wild ideas. Reminding yourself to cool it you took a deep sip of your new drink. “And you?”

He nodded and looked at you, not being shy about the way he gave you a once-over. “Been alright. Like you said, could be better.” The smirk he gave you was bold, almost daring. You knew exactly what was on his mind. “Put a few people away today though, that’s always exciting.”

“Oh, I bet it is.” There was nothing shy about the way you spoke. The way you drew out your words with a huge grin and a twinkle in your eyes, it was like you were talking dirty without the dirty words.

The two of you talked for a while, mostly about his job and what you did for a living. As the hours passed by with the drinks the conversations turned a bit inappropriate.

“Thank you, sir.” You had said jokingly when he complimented your clothing. Something changed in him when you said that word, his lips pulled up into a grin and he looked at you differently.

“Sir? I like the sound of that.”

His words sent chills down your spine and you locked eyes with him. “Do you? Want me to call you it again?”

He didn’t even glance around to make sure no one was looking. It was as if he didn’t care at all. “I sure do.”

You laughed flirtatiously and leaned towards him, putting your hand on his knee. You looked him in the eyes as you slid your hand against the fabric of his jeans, up to his thigh. “Want to rent a room upstairs, sir?”

Arthur slapped a handful of bills on the bar table and announced he’d be using a room upstairs. Without even waiting for the bartender to acknowledge him he took you by the wrist and led you to the rentable rooms.

“Been a long time, darlin’. Hope you don’t mind if I take my time with you.” He said once you were both alone in the room.

“Better for me. I like it when a man takes his time.” You watched him start to undress himself. “Wait, leave the outfit on. I have a thing for lawmen.”

Arthur looked surprised at your request but he obliged anyways. “As long as you won’t be doing the same.”

You took the hint and undressed yourself. “What do you want me to do now, sir?”

Arthur groaned and stepped towards you, guiding you to the bed. “You just stand here,” He positioned you so you were leaned up against the bed but still standing. “And let me do the work.” He dropped to his knees in front of you and grabbed your leg, placing your foot on his shoulder.

“Oh, fuck.” You whispered when you realized what he had planned.

He pulled your waist forward a bit so he could do what he needed. Once you were both comfortable he started eating you out, slow at first with teasing flicks of his tongue.

“Oh, Arthur.” You breathed as he pushed one of his fingers inside you, slowly dragging it in and out. “Please, please sir, more.”

His tongue flattened out and he used broad strokes, licking you deep and with as much pressure as a tongue could use. “Like this?” He asked as he took a moment to breathe, his finger still slowly fucking you.

“Yes ,sir.” You moaned and took his hat off, placing it on your own head before running your fingers through his hair. “You sure know what you’re doing.”

He hummed in response and went back to licking your clit. His finger changed movements and was now curling inside you. He must have been with a lot of women, or one who knew how to please herself. Because there was no way he knew this without the help of an experienced woman.

You came quick, shaking and shuddering. Arthur was eager to help you achieve orgasm, doing everything he could and the extra mile to get you there. Once you came he helped you lay down on the bed to finish riding out your orgasm.

“That was amazing.” You breathed and tried to calm down. “Now, let me return the favor, sir.”

Arthur grinned and let you unbutton his pants.


End file.
